Knocking On Love's Door
by Zil1
Summary: This is a Chris/Jill & Claire/Leon fic. Right after RE: CV
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~*~* Hi y'all! This is a Chris/Jill & Claire/Leon fic. Right after RE: CV  
  
* = indicate thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Jill took another quick glance at Chris. She couldn't believe he was back, couldn't believe she was there sitting beside him. She told herself she was just picking up an old friend, her partner, but the second she saw him get of the train, she couldn't have been happier that he was back.  
  
"When will the nightmare end?" Chris murmured, glancing back at Claire. Jill's happiness was shattered as she took a quick look at Claire; she looked like she was having a bad dream.  
  
*Pity she can't even escape the nightmare in her sleep...*  
  
Jill had just met Claire, but it had been obvious that something terrible had happened to her.  
  
Jill looked up at Chris and gave a small smile of comfort.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, her voice barely rising above a whisper so as not to wake Claire.  
  
Chris shook his head; "I realized I couldn't protect her anymore."  
  
"She's a grown woman, Chris. She'll be fine."  
  
"Not if Umbrella has anything to do with it."  
  
They just sat the in the silence, letting the cold truth sink in. Jill kept her eyes on the road.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Chris," Jill broke the silence.  
  
Chris looked over at her and smiled, "I knew you couldn't stand being without me."  
  
Jill laughed and Chris smiled at her.  
  
"How much longer till we get there?"  
  
"About a half hour."  
  
Chris nodded, "I think I'll dose off for now. Wake me when we get there."  
  
Jill nodded and kept driving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Long time no see," Barry laughed, scooping up Chris and Claire in his huge arms.  
  
"Good to see you too, Barry," Claire answered, but all the life in her voice was gone.  
  
"Leon, Becky, and Carlos are out walking. They should be back soon," Barry explained.  
  
"Come on you two, I'll show you to your rooms," Jill said, ushering the Redfields to the stairs.  
  
Claire immediately collapsed in her bed, "I think I'll catch up on some sleep."  
  
Jill nodded.  
  
"Can you wake me when Leon gets back?"  
  
"No problem sis," Chris replied, stepping back into the hall and closing the door.  
  
He sighed, "I'm worried about her, Jill."  
  
"She'll be okay," Jill said supportively, "They say time heals all."  
  
Chris smiled weakly.  
  
"Besides," Jill added, "If she can kick some zombie ass, I'm sure she can get through this."  
  
Chris laughed and smiled that famous Redfield smile.  
  
*That famous sexy Redfield smile*  
  
Jill showed Chris to his room.  
  
"Where's your room?" Chris asked casually.  
  
"Why? You need to know where to go in the middle of the night when you have a bad dream?" Jill laughed, but, in all honesty, she would love to have Chris run to her whenever he needed someone.  
  
"Just wondering," Chris said innocently, looking out his window to avoid Jill's eyes.  
  
"It's just down the hall. Last door on the right," Jill answered, walking over and standing next to Chris.  
  
They stood there for a moment or two, until Chris's curiosity burst.  
  
"So, who is this Carlos guy?" Chris asked, trying to sound casual about it, "You said he helped you escape Raccoon, but other than that..."  
  
"Other than that, he's just a friend," Jill answered, the quickly added, "nothing more."  
  
*Smooth Jill. Now he'll think you're dying to go out with him. You have to play it cool*  
  
Chris eyed Jill suspiciously.  
  
Jill felt her face getting red and she stared down at the floor.  
  
He stepped toward her and gently brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then, bringing his hand under her chin, he lifted her face upward towards his, "That's good to know."  
  
Their lips were now just millimeters apart.  
  
"HEY GUYS! LEON, BECKY, AND CARLOS ARE BACK!" Barry yelled from downstairs.  
  
Chris and Jill parted. Jill was no almost one hundred percent positive that her face was bright red.  
  
"We'll continue this conversation later," Chris said, stepping past Jill and to the door.  
  
Jill stood there for a moment, waiting for the redness in her cheeks to subside.  
  
"Ahem," Chris cleared his throat.  
  
Jill turned and looked at him. He was there, waiting at the door.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
Regaining her composure, Jill answered, "Sucking up won't get you far in my book."  
  
With that they sauntered downstairs to greet the others. 


	2. 2

AN: Hey y'all! sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Been swamped plus I been working on another story. I'll try to update more often! Anyway, thanx to my reviewers! And enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leon smiled at Chris Redfield. He could easily see the family resemblance.  
  
Chris shook Leon's hand, "Hey. Claire's upstairs sleeping. She told me to wake her when you got back."  
  
"Don't bother. Sleep's hard to come by lately. Let her sleep."  
  
Chris grinned and turned to Carlos and Jill and Leon looked up the staircase to Claire's room.  
  
*What I wouldn't give just to see her again...*  
  
Leon glanced at the others and saw that he would not be missed.  
  
He slipped up the steps and carefully opened Claire's door, trying his hardest not to wake her.  
  
Standing beside her bed, he gazed down at her.  
  
She was frowning and worry and/or anger ceased her brow. A bead of sweat had formed on her forehead. She breathed deep and let out a small whimper.  
  
Leon hated seeing her like that and he shook her shoulder slightly, "Claire..."  
  
She bolted upright and seemed to think that she was still in her dream. She was breathing deep and it took her several moments to realize that she was okay.  
  
She looked up at Leon.  
  
"It's okay, Claire. You're okay now," he sat down beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It was...so real..." Claire stuttered, still gasping for air.  
  
"I know," Leon said, remembering the horrors of Raccoon City.  
  
Claire leaned against Leon and closed her eyes.  
  
"It's okay now Claire. You're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Carlos, Rebecca and Jill had agreed to attempt to cook dinner. None of them had cooked much recently and most of their dining experience before had been fast food restaurants and TV dinners.  
  
"I'll eat it if you will," Chris whispered to Barry, while watching the other three attempt to form something edible in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not eating it if it moves." Barry grinned.  
  
They watched them for a moment longer.  
  
"Well, maybe if it moves a little."  
  
"AHHH!" Rebecca shrieked, dropping flour on the floor.  
  
"Screw it. If I can catch it, I'll eat it."  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" demanded a frustrated Rebecca.  
  
"Nothing," Chris bit his lip in order to prevent laughing. But Barry was less successful and he doubled over in laughter. Which of course, set Chris off and the two sat there laughing their heads off.  
  
Jill looked up at the two men and then to Rebecca. "Yo Becky, how about we give the men a chance to cook tonight?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Rebecca grinned.  
  
Barry and Chris stopped laughing and looked at each other.  
  
"No problem Amigos." Carlos walked over to Chris and Barry, "We can handle that."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Chris muttered.  
  
Carlos elbowed him, "We got this covered. Why don't you ladies go and grab a nap?"  
  
"And miss this show? You gotta be kidding!" Jill laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I demand that we be left alone to work our magic," Carlos said, ushering the ladies out of the kitchen and up stairs.  
  
"Brilliant Carlos," Chris muttered, "Unless you're really a chef, I think this house is about to become charcoal."  
  
"Not so, Amigo. I've got a plan..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: ok, sorry that was really short, i'm swamped w/hw XP i'll try to post next chapter next weekend, but no promises.  
  
And thanx to my reviewers:  
  
Tifa Redfield: I'll try to finish this one sometime! ^_^ I'll try not to keep in suspense...too often ^_~  
  
Melina: Thank you and I hope to hear more from you!  
  
Overlord: I'll definitly keep writing! thanx!  
  
FireRain: thanx for all your reviews to my stories! ^_^ yes, i know its flirty. Just in that kinda mood i guess. ^_^  
  
Rebirth: I'm continuing! ^_^ hope to hear more from you and thanx for the review!  
  
Joanne Beverly: Sorry I kept you waiting so long! I'll try to be quicker next time!  
  
Spiked Kurrow: Thanks for the input! I don't think I'm gonna make this a lemon, not really my style. But thanks for the input! hope you keep reading!  
  
Sick Little Friend: Thanks! I love these couple pairings ^_^  
  
outlawdude: Thanks! I know these chapters are kinda boring, but I have every intent on putting more action in the upcoming chapters! hope you keep reading!  
  
1234: thanks! hope to hear more from you! keep reading! ^_^  
  
Lyger: Thanks! I'll add more as soon as I can!  
  
lily-the-angel2002: Thanks! The best part is yet to come!  
  
Jayne: Thanks! hope you enjoy the rest of this!  
  
Fearix: Thanks for all your reviews! And you and wesker....o_O I won't comment...  
  
Brian Marcelo: Thanks! I'll try to keep up my writing! I like your stories too, so you gotta write more soon also! Thanks again!  
  
Thanks again to all my readers! ESPECIALLY FOR ALL YOUR PATIENCE!!!! 


End file.
